Advances in medical imaging technology allow for the capture of more richly detailed images than ever before. Images with an increased resolution and bit depth provide medical practitioners with the ability to discern anatomical features that might not be readily apparent at lower resolutions or color bit depth. At the same time, the ubiquity of the personal computer, a move to cost effective, off-the-shelf components for viewing of medical images, and the ability to access stored images remotely has led to an increased range of the capabilities of display environments used to view these images.
Small variations in display environments can have a dramatic impact on the ability of a medical practitioner to accurately identify particular features. Identification of these features is often essential for a correct diagnosis. A small change in the display environment such as the display resolution, color bit depth, or even ambient light in the viewing environment may result in the medical practitioner failing to note the presence or absence of a particular feature. Incorrect diagnoses may result in less efficient care, requiring additional tests and imaging studies. In the worst case, a misdiagnosis may have a material effect on patient outcomes if an otherwise treatable condition is not identified before it becomes too serious for effective treatment. Despite having a material impact on the success of the diagnosis, small changes in the display environment may not be immediately apparent to the naked eye. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a technical solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below